disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Muntz
Charles F. Muntz is a famous explorer admired by Carl Fredricksen and his wife Ellie as children, and the main antagonist in Up. In the movie he found the bones of a tropical bird in South America but the scientific community claimed they were fake. Insulted, Muntz searches the South American wilderness for a live member of the same bird species, traveling in a zepplin with his many pet dogs, whom he equips with special collars he invented that enable them to speak. They are lead by Alpha and his assistants Beta and Gamma. Up In his later years he became extremely paranoid and dangerous, and he is hinted to have murdered other people he thought came after the bird. Later in the film he meets up with Carl and Russel and invites them over to his zepplin for dinner, telling them of his search for the rare valuable bird, whom Kevin is a perfect match for his description. After Russel blurts out that Kevin is his pet and the bird he's looking for, Muntz becomes convinced that they are out to take credit for the bird's existence,so he sends his dogs after them and they manage to escape by getting Kevin to fly over a cliff with her leg becoming injured by Alpha. The next day, their location is given away by Dug's (one of his dogs) collar and he captures Kevin using a net. Later, Russel goes off to rescue Kevin thinking Carl doesn't care about him, and ends up finding Kevin but Muntz ties him into a chair and dangles him over the ramp as bait for Carl who comes to rescue him and frees him. Muntz confronts Carl and they fight while Russel goes to rescue Kevin. Dug saves Carl from Muntz, no longer trusting him as his master. Dug, Russel, and Kevin make their way to Carl's floating house with Charles in pursuit, trying to bring down the house with a hunting rifle. He makes his way into the house and tries to kill them, but Carl shows Kevin a piece of chocolate which she is addicted to, luring her out of the house with Russel and Dug on her back while Muntz tries to grab a hold. He leaps out of the house and grabs Kevin's tail feathers, but gets tangled in the balloons which detach from the house, wich makes him fall to his death thousands of feet below. Charles Muntz was voiced by Christopher Plummer. Physical Appearance Muntz has white hair. He wears a white dirty short-sleeved shirt with a brown winter jacket. He wears tan pants and brown shoes, and carries a cane. His eyes are aqua. He also has a moustache. Gallery ﻿ aug103.gif|Charles Muntz CharlesMuntzyoung.png|Young Charles Muntz Trivia *Spike.com ranks him 4th in their list "The Top 10 Hollywood "Villains" Who Got Totally Screwed" under the section titled "What People Forget" is says "He never actually did anything altogether evil until the main characters boarded his zeppelin by force and attempted to steal his bird, at which point he tried to throw them overboard. What one has to understand is that he spent over 50 years trying to catch that bird. 50 years in the jungle trying to catch the damn thing and now that he has, some kid and an old guy that smells like prunes are trying to steal it back from him? He’s completely within his rights to have that bird on his ship! It was a legitimate capture in the name of science, and they’re trying to stop him because they think that’s mean? He didn’t even plan on killing the thing. He just wanted to get back his respect from the scientific community. Sure it’s implied that he attacked the other people who he thought were trying to take his discovery from him, but we aren’t given any details, so for all we know he just chased them off with his cane." *One question is exactly how old is Charles Muntz? If Carl is 78 by the time of him meeting him, and Muntz was at least 20 when Carl was 8. It's possible that Muntz could be over one hundred years old. *Charles Muntz is the second Pixar villain to fall to his death preceeded by Evil Emperor Zurg (who actually survived), but the seventh Disney Villain in overall to do so (after the Wicked Queen, Ratigan, McLeach, Gaston, Frollo, and Zurg). *Also, Muntz is the third villain in a Disney/Pixar animation to actually die, preceeded by Syndrome and Hopper. *His name bears a remarkable similarity to that of Charles Mintz, Walt Disney's former employer. *Director Pete Docter indirectly mentioned in DVD bonus "The Many Endings of Muntz" that Charles Muntz represented Carl's side that gave up on sanity after losing his most prized possession (Ellie to Carl, the bird to Muntz). In order to Carl to overcome his grief, his dark side had to be defeated, in other words, Muntz had to die. This commentary indirectly points that Muntz most probably did not survive the fall. Category:Villains Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Rich people Category:Males Category:Up characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gunmen Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:Characters who died Category:Most Evil Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Elders